Core A: Mouse Coagulation Laboratory The Mouse Coagulation Laboratory Core A has the goal to serve every project in the Program. It will provide an array of assays assessing coagulation, and anticoagulant activities, as well as plasma lipid profiles. The Core will also provide assays of inflammatory cytokines and of adipokines, using a mutiplex format with the Luminex Technology. Core A will also use established kits for mouse proteins associated with thrombosis, and atherosclerosis. The specific assays that are available for each of the projects are indicated below. Core A will also coordinate the high through-put screening of small molecules by the Center for Chemical Genomics. Project 1: Core A will perform standard clotting analysis of murine plasma, assays will include FV activity and antigen, APC activity, TFPI activity, D-Dimer, thrombin-antithrombin complex and prothrombin fragment 1+2 assays. Assays of Adamts13 activity will also be performed. Project 2: Core A will evaluate the effect of FVIII expression on ER stress in the liver. Assays will include FVIII activity and antigen, and analysis of inflammatory responses as well as adipokine/cytokine profiles, and metabolic parameters such as lipid profiles. Project 2 will use the CCG component of Core A to screen for small molecule inhibitors of CHOP using unique cell-based assays developed by the Kaufman Laboratory. Project 3: Core A will assist the investigators of Project 3 by measuring plasma cytokine levels in studies of the murine response to Group A Streptococcal infection using a mutiplex format with the Luminex Technology. Project 3 will also use the CCG component of Core A to screen for small molecule inhibitors of Group A Streptococcus virulence factors such as streptokinase. The overall goals of Core A are to enhance the success of each individual project by providing rigorous, standardized assays and to ensure that the combined Program is stronger than each of its individual parts.